Le Prince au Petit Pois
by Lychee
Summary: Le Prince Ronald trouve une combine pour repousser son mariage. Sauf que.


**Le Prince au Petit Pois**

Il était une fois un roi qui avait un fils en âge de se marier.

En fait, le roi avait déjà plusieurs fils en âge de se marier, la nature l'ayant pourvu, lui et sa femme, d'une prolifique descendance. Le roi et la reine avaient six fils et une fille encore jeune. Les cinq premiers fils avaient tant bien que mal pris épouse, et le dernier venait d'atteindre l'âge où il se devait de les imiter.

- Mon fils, dit un beau matin le roi Arthur Weasley à son benjamin, il est temps que tu te décides. Ta mère et moi – surtout ta mère – t'avons présenté les plus jolies, les plus nobles, et les plus sages jeunes filles du royaume et des environs. Tu dois à présent choisir celle qui règnera à tes côtés sur l'une de nos provinces.

Le regard du prince Ron s'assombrit alors. Car, voyez-vous, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait décidé de la personne chérie par son cœur. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une personne qu'il aurait pu proposer à ses parents. Et de plus, pour ce qu'il en savait, cette personne ne lui portait aucun intérêt.

- Et bien, parle au lieu de ronchonner ! lui intima son père.

Le prince Ron soupira. Ses frères allaient encore se moquer de lui.

- Père, il y a bien une personne…

- Splendide ! Dis-moi vite son nom !

Le prince Ron ferma et les yeux et dit adieu à la tranquillité dans laquelle il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici.

- Père, il s'agit d'un membre de la famille Malfoy…

Le roi Arthur ne hurla pas, mais se donna une grande tape sur le front et renvoya son fils dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le château retentissait des cris de la reine Molly.

Voyez-vous, les Malfoy étaient une très vieille famille royale qui régnait sur le royaume voisin. Cependant, à la suite d'une broutille historique et d'une farouche dissemblance de pensées philosophiques et morales, les deux familles se battaient froid depuis de longues décennies. Et, si par hasard, l'un de leurs membres mourait de façon accidentelle près de la frontière séparant les deux royaumes, personne ne s'en étonnait.

Le prince Ron passa donc les jours suivants à errer dans le château tel une âme en peine. Ses frères apprirent la nouvelles avec différentes réactions. L'aîné, William, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un soupir résigné. Le second, Charles, haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Le troisième, Percival, poussa de grands cris et fit la morale à son frère pendant trois heures. Les jumeaux, Frederic et Georges, se moquèrent de lui pendant des jours. Seule la petite princesse, Ginevra, prit sa défense, mais personne ne l'écouta car elle n'était qu'une fillette de douze ans, et toutes les fillettes de douze ans ont la cervelle pourrie par les chansons courtoises, c'est bien connu.

Le prince Ron se retrouva donc à errer dans le château tel une âme en peine. Il se refusait à épouser la première princesse ou bergère venue. Il épouserait quelqu'un qu'il choisirait.

Cependant, la reine Molly était tenace, et revenait jour après jour à la tâche. Le prince Ron, conseillé par sa fidèle amie la dame Hermione, qui était bien trop intelligente pour songer à l'épouser – le prince Ron ne brillait pas par ses capacités intellectuelles– élabora un plan qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa paix d'esprit, tout en lui évitant de se retrouver marier.

- Mère, dit-il à sa mère, dans mon rêve cette nuit, j'ai vu que je n'épouserai qu'une jeune fille si délicate qu'elle ne pourrait dormir sur dix matelas du plus fin duvet d'oies, sous lesquels serait glissé un petit pois. Cuit, aouta-t-il après réflexion.

La reine Molly ne fut pas dupe, mais décida qu'on parviendrait sans doute à trouver une jeune princesse répondant à ces conditions. Elle accepta donc de commencer la recherche de cette perle rare.

Les hérauts parcoururent le royaume, et on vit affluer au château des centaines de jeunes filles à la peau de neige et d'ivoire, toutes prétendant à une délicatesse inégalée. On les fit dormir sur dix épais matelas, bourrés du duvet des oies royales, sous lesquelles ont glissa un petit pois cru. (La reine était conciliante, mais pas stupide.)

Hélas, toutes dormirent comme des souches, et repartirent le lendemain, dépitées. Le prince Ron continua à mener sa douce vie de célibataire, soupirant occasionnellement après le cœur bien lointain qu'il convoitait sans espoir.

Or, quelques mois après l'abandon des recherches, se présenta aux portes du château un être infâme : son odeur empestait à trois pas, ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un informe amas de boue et de poussière, et dans ses yeux embué brillait une lueur confuse et perdue. L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, révéla qu'il s'était réveillé quelques jours auparavant dans la forêt, sans aucun souvenir de son passé. Il ignorait même son nom. Sur ordre du bienveillant couple royal, on lui donna le gîte et le couvert. Puis, comme il ne possédait ni famille ni foyer, on le garda pour qu'il serve au château.

L'inconnu n'était guère doué de ses dix doigts, mais désireux d'apprendre. Après un bon récurage et une sévère coupe de cheveux, il fut bien plus présentable, malgré son air nigaud. Il était, en fait, plutôt beau garçon, et les filles de cuisines se mirent à pouffer et rougir sur son passage. Mais son bon caractère et son innocence l'empêchèrent d'en prendre conscience et d'en profiter. A cause de ses beaux yeux et cheveux argentés, et pour se moquer gentiment de sa simplicité, on l'appela bientôt Vif-Argent.

Vif-Argent se fit rapidement à la vie au château. Les serviteurs étaient gentils avec lui, et la famille royale le traitait comme n'importe quel autre servant. Seul le prince Ron se comportait étrangement.

La première fois qu'il le vit, le prince Ron lâcha le gobelet qu'il tenait à la main. Se précipitant pour le ramasser, Vif-Argent n'aperçut pas l'air ébahi avec lequel le jeune homme le fixait. Quand il se redressa, ce fut pour apercevoir le prince détaler à toutes jambes.

La deuxième fois qu'ils se croisèrent dans un couloir, le prince Ron prit une belle couleur tomate, marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles, se prit un mur, et détala à nouveau. Vif-Argent se gratta la tête, et demande à l'une des cuisinières si le dernier fils du roi Arthur avait un problème particulier. On lui répondit que non.

La troisième fois, Vif-Argent se trouvait dans le potager en train d'arracher des navets, quand le prince s'approcha et entama maladroitement la conversation. L'homme lui répondit poliment, puis avec davantage d'intérêt, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à bavarder de tout et de rien. (Le prince Ron avait beau être quelque peu simplet, il était d'un contact agréable et d'un enthousiasme communicatif.)

Bientôt, ils développèrent une amitié considérée avec étonnement par les autres habitants du château. Mais, comme on était dans un petit royaume sans trop de richesses, personne ne fit obstacle à cette drôle de relation entre prince et serviteur.

Un jour que Vif-Argent changeait les draps des chambres, souriant avec amusement au souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec le prince Ron, il fut pris d'un terrible coup de barre post-dinatoire. Etouffant un large bâillement, il entrouvrit une porte avec l'intention de trouver un endroit discret pour y fermer les yeux dix ou peut-être trente minutes.

Il pénétra dans une pièce poussiéreuse, où personne n'avait dû entrer depuis bien longtemps. Sur le lit s'entassait une pile de vieux matelas, et il y grimpa tant bien que mal avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

La poigne musclée d'une reine Molly furieuse l'en fit tomber quelques heures plus tard. La reine Molly savait être conciliante, mais elle n'aimait pas les tire-au-flanc.

- Je suis très déçue, dit-elle à l'homme avec un regard noir.

Vif-Argent baissa la tête, penaud, puis proposa d'une voix soumise de débarrasser les vieux matelas d'une qualité exécrable.

La reine lui jeta un regard surpris, oubliant ses remontrances.

- De mauvaise qualité ? Ce sont des matelas du meilleur duvet du royaume, double épaisseur.

Vif-Argent lui avoua qu'il était couvert de bleu, et qu'il devait bien y avoir autant de cailloux que de plumes dans les matelas.

La reine, songeuse, le renvoya à ses occupations.

Songeuse, elle le resta tout le reste de la journée. Quand le soir arriva, elle le fit mander, et lui ordonna de passer la nuit sur les matelas de nouveau. (Vous l'aurez deviné, ô Lecteur, il s'agissait des matelas sous lesquels avait été glissé un petit pois. La reine les avait fait dépoussiérer et avait glissé dessous un nouveau petit pois frais.)

Vif-Argent s'exécuta. Le lendemain matin, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour cacher sa fatigue, tout le monde pût constater à son teint grisâtre et à ses cernes qu'il avait passé une nuit horrible. La reine ordonna qu'on inspecte son corps rougissant d'embarras, et on constata qu'il était couvert de bleus.

Aussitôt, des murmures commencèrent à circuler dans le château. De la première dame de compagnie au dernier garçon d'écurie, tous s'exclamèrent, s'interrogèrent, se demandèrent ce qu'il allait advenir du mystérieux inconnu à la peau plus délicate que toutes les jeunes filles du royaume.

Le roi, informé, se trouva bien embêté. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa dernière belle-fille en devenir puisse être un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, certes beau garçon, mais sans passé connu. Il fit venir son fils et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait.

Rosissant, bégayant, le prince Ron répondit que si Vif-Argent le souhaitait, il désirait l'épouser.

On enferma alors tous les savants du royaume dans la salle des archives, avec pour mission de trouver un précédent.

Pendant ce temps, Vif-Argent s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, complètement perdu par les évènements. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le prince Ron… au contraire… mais lui, devenir reine ? Ou prince consort, quel que soit le terme ? Il était d'extraction bien trop modeste pour cela, il ne pourrait jamais ! Il ferait honte au prince Ron !

Il empaqueta rapidement ses affaires, avec l'intention de filer en douce dès que possible. Alors que tous les serviteurs étaient réunis à la cuisine pour parler de la possible noce future, et que la famille royale argumentait dans la grande salle, il se glissa dans le couloir en direction des portes du château.

Hélas ! Il dégringolait le dernier escalier, pressé de quitter les lieux, quand ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis, entraînant sa chute brutale. Il demeura étendu au sol, inanimé.

Ce fut le prince Ron qui le découvrit, et ses cris ameutèrent le reste du château. On s'empressa d'emmener Vif-Argent dans l'une des plus belles chambres, où il resta inconscient plusieurs jours, malgré les efforts des meilleurs médecins du royaume.

Quand enfin il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour trouver le prince Ron somnolant dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

- Que fais-je ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche, faisant sursauter le pauvre jeune homme.

Le prince s'enquit de sa santé, mais l'homme le coupa sèchement et le scruta d'un œil attentif.

- Vous êtes l'un de ces Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Le prince Ron hocha lentement la tête, sentant son cœur se glacer.

- Pourquoi suis-je dans votre château ? M'avez-vous fait enlever ? Où est cet abruti d'Arthur ?

L'entrée du roi et de la reine sauva la mise du prince à présent misérable, et un grand chaos s'en suivit.

Vif-Argent n'était autre que le roi Lucius Malfoy, le chef de la famille tant haïe du royaume voisin. En recoupant ses souvenirs et les nouvelles qui leurs étaient parvenues le matin-même, on déduisit que le jeune prince Draco Malfoy, aidé de sa mère la reine Narcissa, avait attenté à la vie de son père dans le but de monter à sa place sur le trône. Visiblement, le roi Lucius avait été laissé pour mort dans la forêt, mais avait survécu, ayant cependant perdu tout souvenir de sa vie passée à son réveil.

Les deux rois se retrouvèrent alors dans une position fort désagréable. Le roi Arthur, qui reconnaissait bien son ennemi depuis que celui-ci avait retrouvé son air arrogant, ne pouvait ordonner qu'on l'enfermât après l'avoir ainsi accueilli chez lui. Quand au roi Lucius, il se trouvait dans l'irritante situation d'être redevable à son adversaire. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se considérer avec une politesse distante.

Le roi Lucius resta quelques jours au château. On ordonna aux serviteurs de ne pas souffler mot du petit pois et du mariage envisagé du prince Ron. Le roi Arthur entrevoyait enfin un semblant d'entente avec son voisin, et ne voulait pas que tout fût gâché par une fierté bafouée et une crise de colère meurtrière. Le mariage, et le prince Ron, furent soigneusement mis à l'écart.

Le roi Lucius repartit enfin vers son royaume, accompagné par l'armée du roi Arthur. Il lui fallut une demi-journée pour reprendre sa capitale. Visiblement, le prince Draco possédait la même arrogance insupportable que son père, mais manquait de ses dons de diplomatie. La garde de la citadelle ouvrit elle-même les portes, le peuple accueilli son ancien roi avec moultes acclamations, et les serviteurs apportèrent le prince Draco et la Reine Narcissa ligotés aux pieds du roi Lucius, qui les fit froidement exécuter le lendemain matin.

Après quelques semaines à remettre son royaume sur les rails, le roi Lucius envoya une délégation auprès du roi Arthur, lui transmettant ses remerciements officiels et l'offre d'une alliance plus consistante. Le roi était à présent veuf, et la reine Molly se mit à regarder d'un air pensif son unique fille Ginevra, qui se sentit prise d'une brusque envie de se faire endormir par une méchante sorcière.

Le roi Lucius vint en visite officielle le mois suivant. Après un festin à l'ambiance sinon chaleureuse, du moins amicale, les deux souverains s'enfermèrent dans la salle du trône pour parler. Ils en ressortirent une heure plus tard, l'air profondément satisfait.

- Il y a du mariage dans l'air, commenta dame Hermione à un prince Ron profondément déprimé.

- Mmgmh.

- Bien entendu, ça va poser quelques problèmes. Je viens de voir la princesse Ginevra s'enfuir avec le sire Zabini il y a quelques instants. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelle guerre, conclut-elle avec sagesse avant de mordre délicatement dans une cuisse de perdrix.

Le roi Arthur avait repris son siège et réclamait le silence.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle qui va rapprocher nos deux peuples. Conformément à une vieille tradition de son royaume, le roi Lucius m'a fait l'honneur de me demander la main de mon fils Ron, ce que j'ai accepté avec une grande joie !

Un silence monumental régna alors dans la salle, ponctué par les gargouillis du prince Percival qui s'étranglait avec sa bouchée de navets. Puis la dame Hermione se mit à applaudir, et tout le monde l'imita.

Au milieu de cette joie délirante, personne n'aperçut le prince Ron détaler.

Le jeune prince était pris de panique. Il avait reconnut le roi Lucius dès le premier jour, alors que tout le monde le prenait pour un vagabond simplet. Il l'avait reconnu sans une hésitation, et pour cause : c'était du roi Lucius que le prince Ron avait toujours été amoureux, depuis leur première rencontre au cours d'un tournoi où les princes William et Draco avaient tenté de s'étriper en toute civilité féroce.

Le prince Ron avait alors sauté sur l'occasion : il s'était rapproché du roi Lucius, qui ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole autrement. Il avait même bavardé agréablement avec lui, échangé des idées et des points de vue en toute égalité. Mais maintenant, le roi Lucius était redevenu le roi Lucius, et il voulait l'épouser, et le prince Ron était terrifié.

Il s'engouffrait dans le couloir de sa chambre, quand une main le saisit par l'épaule, et qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur avec une force impressionnante. Deux yeux pâles et froids plongèrent dans les siens.

- Vous étiez plus amical un mois auparavant, commenta la voix amusée et menaçante du roi Lucius.

Le prince Ron se sentit défaillir comme une donzelle. Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous vous en souvenez ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Le roi Lucius eut un fin sourire, et pour toute réponse, se pencha et l'embrassa.

Après quelques minutes, le prince Ron conclut que le roi Lucius n'était peut-être pas aussi cruel et effrayant qu'on le disait. Mais, d'un autre côté, qu'il était beaucoup moins gentil et innocent que le simple Vif-Argent. Le résultat lui arracha un frisson et c'est sans résister qu'il se laissa entraîner vers sa chambre par son promis.

On célébra les noces le mois suivant. Le roi consort Ron passa la journée à rougir de ce que son mari lui chuchotait à l'oreille, et pour la première fois, on vit le roi Lucius sourire franchement en public.

Puis ils vécurent heureux, longtemps, et s'ils n'eurent pas d'enfants, ils compensèrent avec les nombreux neveux et nièces du roi Ron.

Et on ne vit jamais un petit pois se glisser sous leur matelas.

FIN


End file.
